The Assignment
by reidequalslover
Summary: As soon as the blinds closed, Don knew there was no chance in the world he would be geting out of the office at 5.
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

I Do Not Own Any Numb3rs Characters.

Don looked up at all the paperwork he still had to fill out. He rolled his eyes. This was the one part of the job he hated. Being Supervisor of the L.A. Violent Crimes Squad meant he had more paperwork then any other agent on the floor. Any other team leader would pass along their teams paperwork to him if there was something they needed him to look at. If a team needed to set up some kind of raid or had some strange request, the details usually went through him. His floor knew him well enough by now to know he would read it, meaning it had better be good, detailed and acually needed, because if you were just trying to pull one over on him, he would chew you out infront of the entire floor. It was true, they'd all seen it happen once or twice. Don reached for his tenth file. He let a little growl out as he realised as he had been thinking, more files had appeared on his desk. He opened the file he had in his hand and was about to start the paper work when a voice called out to him.

" Agent Eppes?"

Don looked up and recognized the Assistant Director comming towards him being followed by two men in military outfits that he did not know. He stood up straight. " Yes sir."

" Would you mind stepping into the confernce room with us for a second?"

Don nodded and looked around and noticed his team looking at him. Colby seemed to be looking at him strangly and Don thought he noticed a flash of fear in his eyes. Don smiled reassuringly at him. The smile said " Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Don clearly thought the military men were here for Colby, who had been apart of the military before joining Don's team.

As Don entered the room behind the AD and the 2 other men, one of the men closed all the blinds. Don looked around and raised his eyebrow. What was going on?

* * *

As the blinds closed, cutting off their view of their boss, Don's team turned to look at eachother.

" Well that can't be good can it?" Megan asked.

* * *

The AD turned to Don. " Sit please Agent Eppes"

Don sat.

The two military men went to stand at the front of the room.

" Agent Eppes, what we are about to tell you is highly confidential. Nothing we say can leave this room."

Don nodded.

" Two days ago, a pentagon official who was believed to be selling classified information to Afghanistan, fled to Isreal. More specificaly, we have confidance he fled to Jerusalem. Now we know you are fluent in Hebrew and have been to Jerusalem before to attend a Mossad training camp."

At this, Don glanced sharply at the AD. His buisness in Jerusalem years before had not exactly been the best time of his life. He had thought it would have been sealed in his records and never mentioned again.

The military man continued. " We would like you to set up an extraction. We need him back to find out how much he has compromised the pentagon and the saftey of the American people."

Don couldn't take it anymore. " Excure me sir, but why don't you just have Mossad return him to America?"

" Mossad is a little busy right now with more important issues then helping us. They remember you from training and are willing to allow you to come get him. You can bring one other agent with you. Choose carefully. You are leaving tommorow morning."

Don's eyes widened. " But I haven't even said yes yet, and how am i supposed to set up an extraction that will be successful in one night and I don't even know who I'm looking for and how did you even find out about me being in Jerusalem and what branch of the government did you say you were from?" Don was slighty out of breath after his long sentance.

" First off, you don't really have a choice Agent Eppes. Your going. You're a smart man, plan wisely. All the information you will need in order to identify and locate your target is in this folder" one military man opens a breifcase and slides a thick folder out towards Don. The words CONFIDENTIAL were marked loud and clear on the front. " In regards to what part of the government we are from, that does not really matter. Just think about how secure your file would be that says you went to a Mossad training camp, and know we opened it with ease."

The assistant director stepped forward. " Agent Eppes we really need you to do this. I know you never wanted to go back, but this is not your first classified assignment. I know we said the last one was the last one, but Agent Eppes... Don, this is very important."

Don sighed. " I want Sinclair with me. And Sir, this is undeniably the last one."

" Thank you Agent Eppes. Your flight leaves at 0500 tommorow. Details are in this pagage"

The two military men stood up, shook Don's hand and left.

The door to the conferance room opened and Colby, Megan and David all turned back to their reports. Out of the corner of their eyes they watched the military men leave. Don came out two seconds after them and looked over.

"David, can you please join me and the Assistant Director please."

David gulped. He had thought his last report wasn't up to par but this was a little extream. He slowly got out of his chair and walked into the conferance room. Don pulled the door shut behind him. It closed with a loud "click"

Colby looked at Megan. " This is really bad"

* * *

David thought he was going crazy. As he sat down he thought he was going to be fired. Why else would the assistant director come down besides to fire him. Granted Don didn't need the AD to come down to help fire him, but maybe Don didn't want to be the bearer of bad news to someone who had worked for him for so long. He had not expected to hear that Don and him would be leaving in a little over 13 hours to go to Jerusalem to get a Pentagon official. He was also shocked to hear that Don and him would be sharing a hotel room and that everything was already planned.

" Wow Don you really know how to spoil a guy."

Don laughed. " Yeah clearly I thought Jerusalem would be a great spot to get to know eachother better"

The AD rolled his eyes. " Agent Sinclair, this assignemt is highly confidential. You are not to talk about it unless it is with Agent Eppes or myself. While in Jerusalem you will listen to Agent Eppes' instructions at all times. He knows what he is doing. "

At this David looked at Don, who had suddenly found the floor very interesting.

" I'd advise you go home, pack and find someone to water the plants and feed the cat Agent Sinclair. You could be gone for a while."

" How long do you think we will be gone sir?"

" Well hopefully we'll be back by the end of the week" Don said interupting the AD who had opened his mouth. The AD nodded.

" That sounds about right. Alright you two are dismissed to go pack and get ready. Good luck gentlemen"

As Don and David stepped out of the conferance room, Don turned to David.

" David, you don't snore do you?"

* * *

Please Review!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Don and David walked past Megan and Colby, who turned around in their seats. "What was that about?" Megan asked. Don gave David a look that clearly said " Let me handle this". "David and I are going to be going on assignment. We are leaving in a couple hours. I obviously can't tell you where or why but I'm expecting you to take care of Colby and the unit. While we are gone, you are me ok? Don't let this place turn into shambles. " Megan got the underlying message. "Colby, the unit, Charlie and your dad are all in good hands." Don smiled at her. "Thanks"

Don, David, Megan and Colby all made their way to the elevator. Don and David got in and pressed the lobby button. As the doors started to close, Colby and Megan said "Be careful."

Don looked up at the craftsman, all light up brightly in the dark night. He had debated with himself and had decided not to tell Charlie and his father he was leaving, hoping they would think he was just busy with a case and not call him. He got out of the care and entered the craftsman as quietly as he could. He had forgotten his hiking boots there from the last time he and Charlie had trekked through the trails, and he knew he was going to need them. As he went across the hallway to go upstairs to his childhood room he heard him father call out for him. He sighed and turned to go into the kitchen. As he entered he saw Amita, Larry and Charlie, who was slightly red in the face, all sitting at the table while his father was talking about some embarrassing thing that Charlie had done. Upon hearing the words "sleep walking" and "Stairs" he knew it was the time Charlie had sleepwalked, thought he was in the bathroom and had peed down the stairs.

Hearing Don behind him, Alan turned around. "Donnie, grab a seat. I'm just getting to the good part." Don smiled. "You mean the part where mom tried to stop him and Charlie peed on her?" Alan burst out laughing. Charlie slid a little lower in his chair, and his curls couldn't hide the red flush creeping up his face. Don's eyes crinkled at the sight. But then he remembered why he was there. "Yeah I'd love to stay and chat but I'm just here to get something then I have to go. Going to be a busy week." Charlie looked up. "You are going to be free for my award ceremony tomorrow night right? You promised you were going to come." Don sighed. He had totally forgot about that, but he didn't think "I have to go watch my brother get another award for some math thing I think only he actually understands" would get him out of this assignment.

"Sorry Chuck. Your going to have to take a lot of pictures." And forward them to me in Israel Don thought. Charlie looked upset. "Your job is always more important than us Don." Don had no patience for this kind of crap tonight.

"Charlie," Don snapped, "if my job was more important then my family, I wouldn't have dropped everything and come home when mom was first diagnosed would I?"

Amita, Larry and Charlie were shocked. They had never heard Don snap at him like that. They watched as Don turned away and heard him rummaging through his room upstairs Alan walked out to go talk to Don, but only saw the front door closing, and heard his big SUV roaring to life and him driving away. Alan walked back into the kitchen and looked at the three gaping mouth people in front of him.

" Well that was not good."

As soon as the car was in motion, Don knew he should go back and apologize. It wasn't Charlie's fault he had gotten stuck with this assignment and he had no right to say that to him, but sometimes, just sometimes, the safety of all the American people was more important then Charlie. He looked at his watch. Their flight was leaving in a little over 2 hours. He sighed and called David and told him he would be there in 10.


	3. Chapter 3

Don sighed as he stared out of the plane window. He could feel David's eyes on him but with his present mood, he felt he would end up snapping at him if he decided to acknowledge David and his questions. He rolled his eyes as he remembered Charlie's words. Anger flooded through him. How dare Charlie say that to him? Don slightly shook his head. "Forget it" he thought to himself. David's eyes were drilling holes into the back of his head, so he slowly turned to face him.

"Can I help you David?"

" The AD said you would know what you are doing. What did he mean by that?"

Don rolled his eyes. David's question was so predictable. He decided to tell him as much as he could, so David wouldn't have to drill his tired brain with thousands of questions. "Well as you know I was in fugitive recovery. One time, one of our guys fled to Israel and we thought we would have to go through a lot of red tape to get him back, but Mossad said we could come and get him. While we were there, Billy and I met up with some Mossad officers and we pretty much hit it off. Since I have been taking Hebrew lessons since I was little, I fit in pretty well there. I was invited back to train at a Mossad training camp for a couple months. I thought it would be a good idea to get some extra training, and hell, Mossad always looks good on the resume, but it was pretty hardcore. I didn't realize all the crap they had to go through. Trust me when I say, any training you do here in the US is childs play compared to Mossad. After getting back from training, I took the teaching job at Quantico. After I got back in the field, the AD decided it was a "great" idea to tell my boss's that first off, I was fluent in Hebrew and secondly, I was trained by Mossad. I've been sent on more undercover missions to Israel then I can count on my two hands. Obviously I can't talk about them, but you are going to need to trust me to have your back, and David, I trust you to have mine. This is a very dangerous place."

David had been watching him with wide eyes. He nodded. "I always have your back Don."

Don smiled. " Get some sleep. We still have a long flight ahead of us"

Charlie was upset. "Don isn't answering his cell phone or his home phone. Could he just be ignoring me?" Alan rolled his eyes "I think he outgrew that stage about, oh, 20 years ago Charlie." Charlie frowned. " Well where on earth could he be? I'm going to call Megan. She'll know where he is."

The buzzing of her phone woke Megan with a start. She patted her nightstand in search for her cell, and felt it fall onto the floor as her hand brushed it. She reached down and grabbed it and opened it. "Reaves" "Oh hey Charlie" "No Don isn't at the office, and neither am I." "No, I don't know where he went, but I know you won't be able to reach him." " He and David left a couple hours ago" " I don't know where, its confidential" "Didn't he tell you?" " No I don't know when he is coming back, but he said it should take about a week" " Charlie I don't know." "I don't know" "I don't know" "Charlie, I DON'T KNOW!" " Charlie, I really don't know, I'm not lying to you. I don't know where he went, why he went, who he's meeting or what he's doing. Come to the office tomorrow and you can talk to the AD if you want, because I don't know anything" "Hello? Hello?"

Megan sighed, snuggled back into her bed and let her eyes drift close with a quick prayer that God keep Don and David safe. She did not want to deal with an angry Charlie anymore then she wanted to deal with a misinformed/under informed Charlie, which she would have to deal with tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Still Do Not Own Anything Numb3rs Related. If You Don't Recognize a Character, Then I Own Them, But Other Then That.. *snifffle* I don't own anything.

Also, I know nothing of Mossad, and how they really operate, so please don't be upset if there isn't really a Mossad database.

Also, no flames please. I'm trying to make a good story and its not helpful, and makes me want to stop writting.

_**ALSO there is one bad word. **_

* * *

**_Los Angeles, USA_**

To say that Charlie Eppes was upset would be an understatement. Not only had Don left without saying anything, no one knew where he was, what he was doing, and he had taken David with him on what ever dangerous mission thing he was on. Oh yes, Charlie was pissed. The anger he was feeling was the kind that you can tell someone has just be looking at them and hearing them talk. It was the kind of anger that was in every word, thought and action Charlie had had or done today. To make matters even worse, Megan had left for an emergency meeting with Merrick and wouldn't be back untill who knows when.

He was currently trying to bully Colby into giving him information about where Don was when the phone on Colby's desk rang. Colby said a quick prayer of thanks and picked it up, motioning for Charlie to be quiet.

"Granger"

_"..anger, it's.. on_"

" Don? Your breaking up, I can't really understand you"

Charlie instantly looked up at the sound of his brother's name. He started to reach for the phone.

" Give it to me" He demanded.

" Don, hold on one second." Colby looked pretty upset as well, " Charlie, Don is on an assignment for the FBI. If he is calling me, he needs my help for something, not to be grilled by you. I'd like to do my job and help him and David get home quickly and safely. So go away, and I'll get you when we are done talking"

Charlie was suprised, he had never heard any of Don's agents talk to him like that, probably because he was the Boss's little brother, but right now he was annoying and being a distraction to the people who were trying to help Don. He quickly got up and went to the break room.

Colby sighed and turned back to the phone.

" So Don what can I do for you?"

* * *

_**Jerusalem, Israel**_

" _So Don, what can I do for you_?"

Don smiled. " Well Granger, first off, you can tell Charlie that we are alright. Everything else I am about to tell you must remain confidential. Obviously you will need to tell Megan what's up, but that is it. No Charlie, No Alan, No Amita, No Larry, No no one. Do you understand?"

Colby sounded a little uneasy, but still replied in the affermative.

" Good. Alright. I need you to track these two names, and get me a location, but don't tell me Jerusalem, because I know that, and am already there."

" _You and David are in Jerusalem_?" Colby asked, sounding shocked.

" Yes, now, you will need to get into Mossad records to find the locations of these guys, but don't worry, I have all the pass words and information to get you right through." Don said. He was pretty sure he heard Colby mutter something about David being lucky, and how he wanted to work with Mossad. Don laughed quietly, and then told Colby the names of the people he needed to find, and the information to get Colby into the Mossad database.

Two hours later, and Don had all the information he needed to find the people he was after. Just as he was about to say bye to Colby, David walked in, looking exhuasted.

" Alright Colb, I have to go, thanks and hopefully we'll see you soon."

_" Alright, Talk to you later, and Don, be careful."_

Don flipped the phone shut.

" Colby have the information?" David asked.

" Yeah, we got it. We can go get these guys."

" Don please. Look at yourself, your running on fumes. You can barely keep your eyes open" David snapped.

Don laughed. " Well that is because Eli punched me and my eye is closed from the bruising."

David laughed, unhumoured, too. " Yeah, want to tell me why he did that again?"

" Well you remember how I told you that Billy and I came out here looking for a fugitive?" David nodded. " Well some people don't like it when Americans waltz right into their space and take over. We were kind of asses, cocky and stuff, you know. Well, Billy might not have been very polite to Eli, and since Billy isn't here, Eli decided to take it out on me."

" So what did he say to you when he was shouting at you? Obviously I can't understant Hebrew"

Don raised his eyebrows. " Yeah, it was pretty much him swearing that he was going to get back at me, that punch was nothing compaired to what he had in store for me, blah blah blah. Mostly just threats. "

David looked sharply at Don. " Do you think we should be taking his threats seriously?"

Don laughed" No. He is just pissed, but he'll get over it."

David sighed. " Don.."

" David, I'm serious. He was just letting off some steam. It's fine. I'm going to get some rest, and tommorow we are taking these guys down and we are getting the hell out of here." And with that, Don got up and walked into his room and shut the door with a loud snap.

David got the feeling Don wasn't telling him the whole story.

* * *

**_Los Angeles, USA_**

As soon as Colby walked into the break room, Charlie shot out of his chair.

" What did Don say? Is he ok? Where is he? When is he comming back?"

"Charlie! Calm down. Don's fine, I can't tell you where he is, and I don't know when he's comming back." Colby quickly said.

" Colby, my dad is worried sick about Don, who, may I add, did not tell us he was even leaving." Charlie replied, clearly angry.

" Charlie, I'm not Don, so your going to have to take that up with him when he is back and can defend himself." Colby would not stand there and listen to Charlie talk bad about Don. Even though he liked Charlie, Don had his back more often the Charlie did. Charlie stood in a room and did all his fancy math, and while Colby was thankful for that, Don had saved his skin to often for Colby not to have major respect for him . Don was out there chasing down criminals who would love to kill him, and Colby knew that Don valued family above all. He had heard how Don had given up his job as SAC to come to Los Angeles again to be with his family when his mother got sick. He knew that that move had meant a demotion.

Colb continued " Also, I'm pretty sure that Don would have tried to tell you, but something must have come up" and with that, he turned and left to go talk to Megan, who had just arrived from he meeting.

Charlie sat down and smacked his forehead. Don had tried to tell him, but Charlie hadn't let him talk. He had come to the house the night before he left and told them he wouldn't be able to make Charlie award ceremony, and what had Charlie said? Something along the lines of Don being selfish and always putting his job before his family.

He felt like a major idiot. He would have to have a long talk with Don when he came home, from where ever he was.


End file.
